


Of sex and other such mysteries

by shroomfairy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral, graphic mentions of het things, handjob, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shroomfairy/pseuds/shroomfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren may know where babies come from, sure, but everything else is a mystery to him. Who better to ask than Reiner Braun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of sex and other such mysteries

_Well, here we are, Eren. Now, all you've got to do is ask him._ Doing so was easier said than done, of course. It was surprisingly, and ridiculously hard to find the right words for the sort of questions he had. 

“No spacing out on me, Jägerbomb!” Reiner ripped him out of his musings.

Eren frowned at that nickname, not sure what to make of it. Reiner had been using it on him for a while now. Chewing on his bottom lip, he avoided looking at the boy.  
Boy? No, Reiner looked nothing like a boy, and yet he was just two years older than Eren. Physically speaking, he was the perfect soldier. He was tall, his physique extraordinarily strong. Next to that human tower of well-defined, powerful muscles, Eren felt rather tiny, almost unworthy. The differences in build and height between them were painfully obvious. He was scrawny in comparison, his body like that of a little kid. Reiner simply oozed masculinity. Out of the 104th Training Corps he was the strongest. Mother Nature could be quite unfair, the boy thought, disgruntled. 

When Eren enlisted in the military Reiner had been fourteen; younger than he was now. Already back then he had more bulk than Eren probably ever would manage to build up. Next to him, he definitely felt inadequate.

“You dragged me here. Seemed kind of important, too. So, what do you want?!”

They were inside an old, abandoned storage room behind the girls’s barracks, far away from prying eyes. Eren made sure no one had seen them come here, too. No one was to ever find out about this. 

It had taken him three days to catch Reiner alone.

“Dude, stop wasting my time!” 

Eren had picked him for a few reasons. Reiner was amongst the oldest of the cadets, meaning he had a lot more experience than most. That, and he usually placed on the more serious end of the scale. As such, Eren hoped he would be the least likely to laugh at him. He did consider Bertholdt at first. Bertholdt always was nice to him, kind, really. He seemed like such a good and proper person, not someone he’d want to bother with his embarrassing teenage troubles. In the end, Eren had been too ashamed of himself to ask him instead of Reiner. Reiner was the type to more likely have answers for him anyway.

 _Okay, here goes nothing, Jäger. Ahem._ “Tell me about sex,” Eren dead-panned, though he was blushing furiously the second those words had left him. On the inside, he marvelled at how levelled and calm his voice sounded, as if he’d asked him to pass the salt, please.

Silence.

Reiner's face did not betray any emotion, rigid unmoving.  
Eren frowned. He recognised that look. He’d seen it on other people’s faces before. It was the look of someone fighting their hardest to not break down laughing.

“ _Come again_?” His voice had an uncharacteristic, raspy tone to it.

“You heard me! I want to know about sex. Damn it, what’s so funny about that?!”

One had to praise Reiner’s efforts, for nothing but a snort escaped him. It took him a few seconds to compose himself, however, and his voice did keep sounding oddly strained when he spoke.

“Sex makes babies, Eren,” he began. “Which, I’m guessing, you already know. Your daddy was a doctor after all. So, what is it you want to know, exactly?”

Of course, he knew were babies came from! Who did he think he was? Eren had the distinct feeling Reiner was mocking him. 

“W-well, everything else?!”

There went what little courage he’d mustered over the past few days, flying straight out of the proverbial window.

“You’ve got to be more specific, or else we’ll be here well until after the 104th has graduated.” 

Bollocks! He had hoped to avoid getting into details this early on.

“I-is it normal to—well, I keep having these dreams... I usually don’t remember them, but sometimes, when I wake up in the morning everything is—uhh, sticky?”

Reiner shot him an incredulous look. “Wet dreams? Are you seriously telling me you just started having those? You’re, what? Fifteen!?”

“ _Shut up_! And no! I had my first one was when I was eleven! Titan Almighty prancing on the Wall!” 

No good memories there. Mikasa almost found out about the whole mess, too—pun intended—when she had yanked away his blanket that glorious morning, for he had refused to get up; sticky sheets being the reason et cetera.

“Then why ask now?”

A few days ago, he’d overheard Jean and Connie arguing. When they spotted Eren, Jean had beckoned him over. He’d then told him to back him up on something, which Eren normally would have refused to even consider because, well, Jean already was a dick at the best of times. Why do someone like that a favour? But it had been a topic Eren was completely uneducated about. The mere thought of Jean finding out about his lack of knowledge in this particular department was one of the reasons he’d ended up here, with Reiner.

_‘Springer here doesn’t believe me when I say that too much of playing with Johnny One-Eye makes you go blind.’_

_‘Never heard of that before! I call bullshit!’ Connie had snapped._

_‘Oh really? Is it now? Who was complaining about poor sight during manoeuvre training yesterday?’_

_‘Well, excuse me!? It was foggy!‘_

_‘Hah, sure, you’d say that! But that’s exactly how it starts. You don’t just wake up blind one day. You’ll gradually go blind. Right, Eren?’_

“Well, it happens almost every night, you know? And someone said that it’s bad for your health if you lose too much of… _it_?” 

Jean had explained the whole blindness thing by claiming “wasted sperm” would be the cause.  
Eren, too, had never heard of such a thing, even would’ve sided with Connie on how stupid it sounded. But what if it was true? It wasn’t as if Eren had anyone to talk to about such things. He’d lost his father at a young age. He didn’t have any big brothers. 

"Dude, you haven’t been listening to some shit about jerking off leading to blindness or something, have you?”

“So, it’s not true?”

“Are you for real, Eren!? No, it’s not! Whoever told you that was just fucking with you!” 

“Even if—if you deliberately do it?”

He would be in deep shit if that were the case.

“No, not even then. There won’t be any hair growing on your palms. You will not go infertile. And, no, titans won’t come a-knockin’ on your window either! Well, at least, not because you’re pulling one off.”

 _Screw you, Kirstein_! He’d got him again. He always got him with things like that. Eren should’ve known better, could’ve saved himself the trouble, and not to mention the embarrassment.

Awkward silence hung between them once more, with Reiner pinching the bridge of his nose and Eren pointedly staring at his feet.

“And… i-it really doesn’t matter how often—?”

Reiner raised a brow, somehow managing to look almost indignant. “How often are we talking? Wait—no, don’t tell me! So long as your dick doesn’t start to rot off, you should be fine.”

“That can actually happen!?” Eren half-squeaked.

“Oh for the love of—! Chill, Jäger! I’m just messing with you!” Reiner grunted, slapping his palm to his forehead in disbelief. “Are we done here, or is there something else you want to know?”

 _Don’t back down now, Eren. You can do this!_ Gritting his teeth, he stood his ground. He would not let himself be intimidated by the myths and horrors of sex, or Reiner’s grumpiness. “So, it’s completely fine?”

“Yes, Eren, it is completely fine. Everybody does it.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“So, you, uhh, too?”

Reiner replied via rolling his eyes. 

“And what about girls?”

“Haven’t walked in on one with her hands down her pants, yet, but I’m pretty sure girls, too, enjoy some me-time.” Here it was Reiner’s turn to frown.

Eren let that sink in for a moment, head cocked to the left. “Who did you walk in on?!” Hopefully not him.

“Not you, Jäger.”

Well, that was a relief.

“How do girls do it? Do they get uhh... Well, you know—?” Here he halted, realising his limited knowledge of the female anatomy. 

Somehow, he doubted Mikasa randomly got so horny she had to excuse herself and make a run for the bathroom; from just looking at someone’s butt, for example. Or that the pressure to her crotch, brought on by the belts of their 3D-Manoeuvre gear, sometimes caused her a raging boner when she was being hoisted up. Not that girls got boners.

Reiner sighed and leant against the door. “They got something called a G-spot, and then there’s the clit. You play with those, and your girl gets wet. If you do it good, you’ll know. Trust me. Finding the damn G-spot can be a hassle, but the clit is pretty easy to locate.”

Eren’s mind readily processed that information. He had heard about the clitoris before. It had been mentioned in one of his father’s textbooks. This so-called G-spot was new to him, though. Somehow, hearing the terms girl, play, and wet in one sentence sent a weird jolt of _something_ through his loins. Thanks to his earlier musings, he also couldn’t stop thinking about people’s behinds, and how the belts of their gear outlined them quite nicely. Especially on rainy days, when the white trousers of their uniforms became a little bit see-through. Damn those belts. And, yes, _people_. One time, he mistook Armin, who had been doing push-ups, for Christa. Armin’s perky little butt had been the cause for Eren quickly joining him in his task. Another time it had been Jean, of all people, who caused him “trouble”. All he had done was bend down to pick up a spoon he dropped. Luckily, Eren had been seated at the time. Jean really did have a nice, firm-looking ass. One that begged to be smacked. No, he did not want to think about Jean Kirstein, or his ass. Not in this context. _Never in this context!_

“Play, how?” The question was out before he could stop himself.

At first, Reiner looked as if he wanted to ask why the hell he had chosen _him_ to give him the fucking Talk. Then he smirked. Eren sensed trouble heading his way.

“Get creative, Jäger,” he said, in a voice the boy had not heard anyone use before, ever. “There’s your fingers, your lips, and, of course, your tongue. For the fingers, I’d suggest you stick ‘em in her mouth first, make her suck on them. Wet fingers feel better for most girls when you rub their clit. And you can shove ‘em up her pussy more easily, too, if she isn’t creaming her panties yet.”

Eren swallowed, hard. His overly fertile imagination made him wish he hadn’t asked. Every single word of Reiner’s resulted in rather graphic scenes playing out before his inner eye; fuel to the fire constantly burning in him these days. But Reiner did not stop, continued using that strange voice of his, which did funny things to his insides.

“If you want her to go wild, use your tongue. Get down there, spread her legs, and get busy. Lick her good. Lap it all up. Oh, and you may want to switch between going slow and fast. They sure love that! And if you want to make her real crazy, fingerfuck her while you’re sucking on her clit. Be careful with the teeth, though. Very few are into that.”

 _Uh-oh_ , Eren thought, heat rising to his cheeks. In fact, there was an odd kind of heat spreading throughout his whole body now, with most of it concentrating between his legs, which was decidedly _not good_.  
And Reiner just wouldn’t stop. In great detail, and via using extra lewd language, too, he described the feel, taste, and scent of girls, and also just what the right amount of _wet_ supposedly was. Soaked, he would say. Drenched. _Dripping_. When he informed him about how Eren would be able to feel a girl’s hot, quivering pussy convulsing around his fingers or his cock, in ever shorter intervals once she got close, Eren almost would’ve groaned. By now, his trousers were far too tight. The damn belts of his gear, equally tight around his thighs and hips, were not helping either.

“ _You’ll want her wet enough to hear it when you’re fucking her_.”

Shit! He needed to get out of here. Now! But Reiner was leaning against the door still, thus, effectively blocking the only exit.  
Luckily for Eren, the storage room was poorly lit. Barely any light managed to shine through the small, dirtied window behind him, meaning there might be a fleeting chance of Reiner not having picked up on his present condition, yet.

“A-ah, I see. Interesting! Okay! Uhh—thanks for telling me, I guess?” Eren stuttered, voice several pitches higher. 

Amidst thinking dirty, dirty thoughts, he wondered whom Reiner had slept with, or, rather, whom he had _fucked_. There was no other word for it. Not after hearing him talk about the whole thing.  
Was it one of their fellow trainees? If so, who could it possibly be? Ymir? Or Sasha? Sasha’s breasts were awesome. Was it Mina, perhaps? She was a cutie after all. Hannah? Nah, he didn’t think so. Didn’t she and Franz have a thing going on? Who else? _Annie_? He highly doubted it. Annie would have Reiner for breakfast. He also hoped it hadn’t been Christa, because Christa was cute, and pretty, and he wanted to be the one doing all the things with her Reiner had just mentioned. Also, she was tiny. So, so tiny. Reiner was the opposite of tiny. He’d probably crush the poor girl.  
Well, that only left Mikasa. The mere idea made him scowl. He hoped to God Reiner hadn’t touched his sister and friend. At least not in such a dirty, dirty way. 

_Eren, you’re a hypocrite. And fuck you, too, brain! Why are you thinking of Jean now?! Reiner wouldn’t fuck Jean. How do two men have sex anyway? Why do all my thoughts keep coming back to this tosser? Well, he kind of is to blame for your being here._

“You okay there, Jägerbomb?” 

What the hell was Reiner grinning at him for now? He couldn’t read his mind, or could he?

“You look confused. Something unclear?”

Oh, but he had been all too clear in his descriptions. His extremely pornographic descriptions one might add. Eren hadn’t thought a few words alone could get him hard. Yes, part of it was to blame on his imagination. Normally, he could’ve willed it down again, too. Thinking of titans usually did the trick. Thinking of titans right now did nothing. _Titans, who_?

“N-no, I got it. Well, uh, thanks again? Didn’t mean to keep you!” 

Reiner kept grinning at him, arms crossed in front of his chest, a rather mischievous gleam dancing in his eyes. “Is that so? I seem to recall that you wanted to know all there is about sex.”

 _And I seem to recall that you didn’t really want to be here!_ This had not been part of the plan. He had not planned on embarrassing himself in front of Reiner Braun. It was beyond him how he’d got from awkward-embarrassed to awkward-horny-embarrassed, with a hard-on from hell. _It’s because you couldn’t keep your trap shut, moron!_

“Really, Eren! Since when do you half-ass around? We haven’t even got started yet! Don’t you want to know more about blowjobs?”

Blowjobs? He’d not heard of blowjobs before. It must’ve shown on his face, too, because Reiner’s grin broadened immediately.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know what a blowjob is.”

“I do, too!” Eren blurted out, red-faced.

“Oh really? Why don’t you show me then?”

Okay, now, he was in trouble. What the blasted hell was a blowjob? The word made no sense to him whatsoever. He couldn’t think of anything sexual it might’ve been derived from. Eren hated to admit it, but he sucked at most things sex slang. Also, _show_ him? This just proved Reiner was testing him. Whatever a blowjob was, it had to be something so out of the ordinary, Eren couldn’t have possibly known. 

“Yeah, thought so.”

Well, two could play the game, Eren decided. “Shut up! Why don’t _you_ show me!” _Right back at you!_

Reiner’s next move was unexpected. The grin faded, for one. He suddenly looked rather serious, too. Quickly, and with two, large steps, he closed the distance between them, now towering over him.

“ _Be careful what you wish for._ ”

Eren shivered. How was it possible for a voice to have such an effect on a person? It caused a fluttering in his stomach. It went straight to his cock. Instinctively, he took a step back, bumping into an old, dusty table that stood in the middle of the room.

“Maybe I shouldn’t tell you about this stuff. Maybe I should _teach_ you instead, hm? Wouldn’t you like that?” The grin returned then, resembling more of a smirk now. Reiner followed his move, successfully wedging Eren between himself and the table. “I’m getting the impression you would.”

A kind of mewling noise fled his throat, sounding rather pathetic even to his own ears, and Eren gripped the tabletop tightly. Reiner was standing so close, he could feel his bodyheat seeping through his uniform. Close enough for him to notice the obvious, too.

“You know, I was wondering why you’d choose me of all people. And then it hit me.”

This so was not how he had expected his afternoon to go.

“You probably heard I’m into guys, and I’ve seen you checking out some of our bunkmates.”

Eren blinked. Reiner liked boys? What had all that talk about girls been for then? _Also, no, he had not been doing any such thing!_

“Kirstein in particular.”

 _Not true! Decidedly not true!_ But he didn’t say it, didn’t even shake his head or denied it in any other way.

“I don’t mind teaching you, if that’s what you want.”

Teach him? His stomach did flip-flops at that prospect.

“Y-you’re not messing with me again, are you?” 

Reiner shook his head. “No, not when it comes to this, Eren.”

“And you won’t tell anybody, right!?” _Eren, what are you saying?_

Reiner tilted his chin up, made him look at him directly. “Who do you think I am? Some shitty gossip?”

“O-okay, just—just checking. So, what’s a blowjob then?” He barely heard himself talk. It was hard not to look away, with Reiner’s eyes piercing through him like that. He was so flustered.

“How about we start with something entrance level first?”

This wasn’t happening, was it? And, yet, Eren nodded. After all, he was not one to back down from a challenge. Even though he felt more nervous than he had in a long time, he was far too curious to let things end just yet.

He didn’t stop to think that any of this was wrong. Having lost his family at an early age meant no one had ever raised him to believe that two men together were unnatural. He’d been too young for such talk when he still had both his parents. Not that it was something people talked about much to begin with. Yes, he had heard of it being frowned upon, but no one had indoctrinated him into thinking so. He didn’t _feel_ it was wrong. He just did not want to think of Jean that way, because Jean was Jean, and Jean was an idiot.

“Entrance—level?”

Reiner’s hand moved from his shoulder, down along his arm, and took ahold of Eren’s, placing it on his chest. Shyly, he felt up his strong muscles, left in awe of his build yet again. Reiner was warm, much warmer than anyone he’d touched before. As warm as Eren himself was. People often told him he exuded much more warmth than what was average, as if he was burning up. Reiner was the first person he knew who matched his bodyheat.

“You ever kiss someone?”

Eren shook his head, thinking it was way past time he stopped blushing. However, his blush only worsened when Reiner picked him up and sat him on the table. It mercilessly reminded him of the extent of their physical differences. Also, sitting before him like this, with his legs spread? It felt kind of obscene.

“Let’s go with that then.”

He could feel his heart beating heavily in chest. Eren hadn’t thought much about kissing before. Kissing was innocent. Boring even? Yet here he was, getting more nervous by the second. What was he to do? Where to put his hands? Should he wrap his arms around him? Close his eyes, or keep them open? 

His thoughts were brought to an abrupt end when warm lips grazed his. Eyes wide, Eren sucked in a breath, going back to gripping the tabletop. After his initial surprise subsided, he tried to imitate what Reiner was doing, opening his mouth just a little bit. He hadn’t thought another person’s lips could be so smooth. A warm and fuzzy feeling filled his chest. This was nice. More than nice, actually.  
Eren closed his eyes. A soft gasp escaped him when, suddenly, he felt Reiner’s tongue on his. Hot and wet, it laced with his, and he slowly started to reciprocate. Once he did, Reinger changed the pace, turned more demanding. He put an arm around him and pulled him closer, making him moan into their kisses.

“ _There’s a lot more to sex than what you can do with your dick, Eren,_ ” he whispered. 

Oh, he believed it, every single word of it. He couldn’t wait for Reiner to show him, his senses heightened from all those new sensations. The hand to the back of his head, fingers gently pulling at his hair. Lips and teeth marking his throat, alternating between tender bites and licks and sucking. And that other hand, now under his shirt, teasing one of his nipples. He wrapped his arms around Reiner’s neck, unable to hold back more and louder moans.  
Every touch, every caress released a new, stronger wave of pleasure in him, made him crave for more. Whimpering, he wanted to kiss him again, but his thoughts were interrupted once more when Reiner drew his nails across his skin, making him jerk harshly. Strangely enough, the burning it caused only furthered his lust. 

“You’re quite sensitive, aren’t you?” He breathed into his ear. “I like it.”

This was starting to drive him crazy. Wishing to express his needs, Eren was cut short by another kiss, much more passionate in its nature than the initial ones. He could feel Reiner’s palm gliding over his stomach, coming to a halt shortly above the hem of his trousers. Teasingly, he slipped his fingers inside, ever so gently running his fingertips along his loins and hipbones.  
Reiner hadn’t even touched his member, yet, and here he was; so aroused, he thought he was going to burst any minute. Who would’ve thought a few touches here and there could reduce him to such a mess?

Eren edged closer to him, pressing his body against Reiner’s. He wanted more of this, wanted to be touched where he needed it the most. Reiner took his time, however, slowly showing him just how many more sensitive spots there were that would leave him desperate for release. It had him reconsider everything he’d associated with sex so far. 

Without his conscious doing so, he rolled his hips, trying to create more friction between them. Reiner answered in kind. One hand on his ass, he lifted him from the table and ground into him.  
Being this near to him, Eren now could tell he wasn’t unaffected by what they were doing any longer either.

“ _Remember what I told you about girls getting wet? Well, doesn’t happen that way for guys when you want to fuck one. You’ll need a substitute for lubrication._ ”

Damp lips were gliding over his cheek when he spoke. Eren trembled at those words, though he had trouble following them, his mind clouded with need. Held in a strong, powerful embrace, he could do nothing but give himself up to whatever Reiner planned to do next. 

“However, before we get to that—,” he drawled, and brought him to lie flat on his back. “I believe there was something else you asked for.”

As he said this, he unclasped the straps around Eren’s chest and torso. Then he moved his shirt up, exposing skin, and bent down to taste more of him. Calloused palms joined his mouth, exploring his body in yet another way new to the boy. Nipping at him, sucking, Reiner went deeper. Eren arched into his touches, panting heavily. 

Reiner went for the belt that held up his trousers. His fingers quick and practiced, he soon had them undone. Once he shoved his hand between his legs, wrapping it around his cock, Eren had to bite down on his knuckles. The feeling of someone else doing this was way more intense than he had anticipated. Getting himself off couldn’t compare to it at all. Reiner knew exactly how to touch him, taught him new ways to go about it, too, when he ran his thumb across the leaking tip, and then its base.

Nothing could have prepared him for what came next, though. Lips that had left trails of kisses all over his upper body just a moment ago, closed around him, slowly engulfing his hard length.  
Eren tensed up immediately. Every muscle in his body was pulling taut, his whole form quivering in mad lust. Normally, he would’ve come right then and there, but the way Reiner had his fingers around him prevented a premature release, for now. There were no words to accurately describe what that tongue was doing to him. The feeling was incredible, so warm, and slick. He would’ve loved to thrust deeper into that heat, but Reiner kept him down with one arm, limiting his ways of movement. He did manage to prop himself on an elbow, moaning loud enough to be heard outside. The need to come was immense, a pulling in his loins signalling him he couldn’t hold out for much longer.

“ _H-hold on! Wait! I need to—I’m—_ ,“ Eren’s words died on his lips once their eyes met.

That look was all he needed, and he came hard. White and black dots dancing before his eyes, his orgasm shook him to the core. The world seemed to stop moving, and, for a few seconds, Eren felt as if he were floating. 

Reiner didn’t let go of him, swallowed every last drop of come. Once finished, he released him with a wet sound, and came to lean over him.

“ _Now you know more_.”

Giving the boy no time to process those words, he kissed him hard, made him taste himself on his tongue and lips. He was careful not to crush him with his weight, but Eren certainly could feel the strength housed in that body. Weakly, he clung to him, still riding on the afterwaves of his climax.  
When he broke away again, Eren merely whimpered. He was exhausted. He felt absolutely blissful.

“ _Damn you, Jäger,_ ” Reiner chuckled, his voice deeper than it usually was. “Don’t you fall asleep on me now.”

Eren murmured something unintelligible, tried to sit up and failed miserably. He didn’t want to move, even though the table was hard and unyielding; dirty, with ages old dust covering it. 

“Guess we’ve got to continue this some other time then,” Reiner continued, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Eren mumbled a sorry.

“Don’t worry. I’ll live.” Another chuckle. “This isn’t the best of places for losing your virginity anyway.”

Here, he felt a pang of guilt. Gathering whatever remnants of strength he had left, Eren sat up.

“Wait!” He snatched the hem of his jacket. “Let me—let me at least return the favour?”

Reiner said nothing, just gripped his chin and resumed to kiss him. He then took his hand and guided it between his legs. Eren would fumble with his belt buckle, had trouble with his zipper. His moves were sluggish, but Reiner simply placed his own hand atop of his, reassuring him.  
Carefully, almost shy, for he had not touched anyone like this before, Eren palmed his arousal. He tried to copy what Reiner had done with him, and once he heard him suck in his breath, he knew he was doing it right.

“ _Fuck, Jäger, you learn fast,_ ” he growled into his ear, thrusting into his hand with force. Then he grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back. “Next time, I’m going to choose a place to meet. And then I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you good and hard, and you won’t be able to remember your name once I’m done with you.”

Eren moaned, his mouth attacked by more forceful kisses that took his breath. He doubled his efforts, wanted to hear more of Reiner’s deep voice using all that filthy language which excited him so.  
More dirty praise did follow, and Eren felt warm all over. A few minutes later, Reiner came all over his hand and chest, his release soiling his shirt in a warm, wet splash. Compared to him, the older boy was rather quiet. Only his heavy breathing was to be heard.

“Well, damn,” he exclaimed as he snatched Eren’s damp hand and brought it to his lips. “Thanks, Jäger.”

Eren shivered at the touch of a tongue cleaning his fingers. By now, he was half-hard again. Reiner would share one more kiss with him, their tastes mingling, before he left.

Afterward, Eren sat on the table for a good half hour, trying to process what just had happened. His chest was sticky, the belts of his gear loosely hanging down his hips. He looked positively debauched. He also had to take care of himself one more time, the things Reiner had done with him fresh on his mind.

Eren did his best to hide the damp spot on his shirt, and left as well.

He needed a shower. 

 

~

 

“Hey, Jäger! Fell off your high horse, or what?!” Jean hollered across the yard. “Your ass is all dirty!”

Eren gave him the finger, heading for the lavatory on shaky legs. One day, he would show that asshole! Oh, how he would show him! But he didn’t quite manage to hold on to his anger concerning anything Kirstein right now. Reiner’s words and promises were still fresh on his mind, ringing inside his head.

Eren really hoped he’d make good on those promises, and soon.


End file.
